IWF Friday Night Raw (September 6, 1996)
The September 6, 1996 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, took place on August 19, 1996 in Wheeling, West Virginia at the Civic Center. This event is also known as Raw Championship Friday. Results ; ; *IWF IC Title Tournament Quarter-Finals: Psycho Sid pinned Kunter Kearst Kelmsley with the powerbomb. (3:39) :*Early in the match, footage was shown from two weeks earlier on IWF Superstars when Mr. Perfect came ringside and took Kelmsley's escort backstage as well as from him doing the same recently at the Exhibition Stadium in Toronto. :*Late in the match, Perfect appeared in the aisle; after the contest, Perfect took Kelmsley's escort, named Kimberly, backstage. *IWF IC Title Tournament Quarter-Finals: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) defeated Steve Austin via disqualification when Austin pulled the referee in front of Austin as Mero was coming back into the ring. (8:39) :*Brian Pillman did guest commentary for the match, during which he said he broke into the business in Calgary, Alberta in the Dungeon, was a friend of Bret Heart, and would interview Heart at In Your House in Philadelphia. :*Pillman then said Bret and Owen Heart had reconciled. :*Moments later, Jim Ross noted Mr. Perfect and Kunter Kearst Kelmsley were having to be held apart by officials backstage. :*After the match, Austin attacked Mero, dropped him with the Stunner, and threw him to the floor. :*Moments later, Mero returned to the ring and brawled with Austin until referees, Jerry Brisco, Tony Garea, Dave Hebner, and Rene Goulet came out to break up the fight. *Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Alex Porteau via submission with the Mandible Claw. (2:06) :*Prior to the bout, it was announced the Undertaker would face Salvatore Sincere the following week in Raw. :*During the contest, Jim Ross announced Diesel and Razor Ramon were on their way back to the IWF. :*It was also noted during the bout that two-time Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle was in Stamford, CT the day before meeting with IWF officials. *IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Jose Lothario) pinned Goldust (w/ Marlena) with a moonsault off the top after avoiding the Curtain Call. (11:55) :*Prior to the bout, the Undertaker cut an insert promo about his Final Curtain match against Goldust at In Your House. :*During the match, brief clips were shown from Michaels' Playgirl photo shoot. :*Mankind was shown backstage during the match in which he said he had a surprise for Michaels. :*Mankind was shown backstage during the match in which he said he had a surprise for Michaels. :*After the bout, Mankind ran through the crowd and into the ring but Michaels escaped both Goldust and Mankind, with Bearer then climbing in the ring and smiling at Michaels as the show came to a close Other Segments *Included pretaped comments from Ahmed Johnson and Dr. Joel A Hackett regarding Johnson's injury and recovery. *Featured Jerry Lawler conducting an in-ring interview with Mark Henry, during which Lawler said Jake Roberts and the Olympics have something in common - they both got bombed. :*Lawler then spoke about the fact Henry was now signed to a contract with the IWF, his interference in the Lawler vs. Roberts match at Summer Slam, and being confronted by Vader recently on Raw. :*Lawler then challenged Henry to a match, with Henry saying he knew he wasn't ready yet. :*Lawler then said Henry should have won a medal for being the biggest coward, with Henry grabbing him and accepting the challenge and saying Lawler would get a gold medal butt kicking. :*Included a video package from CNE "EX"Perience in Toronto, during which Psycho Sid competed with an elephant in a tug o' war contest, in which Sid eventually won with the help of Special Olympic athletes. :*Footage was then shown from that day's autograph session and live event show, the latter of which included a surprise appearance from Roddy Piper :*Featured an in-ring promo by Bob Backlund in which he said he would soon bring a man to the IWF to win the "IWWF" Championship and then introduced the Iron Sheik, who Backlund said would be the mystery wrestler's trainer. :*Sheik then said Backlund was a 6-time former IWWF champion and that he was lucky to have beaten Backlund for the title. :*A commercial break cut Sheik off in the middle of his promo. :*This was Iron Sheik's surprise return after a 4-year absence. :*Included an ad promoting the new IWF fall season beginning Sept. 21 and 22. Commentators * Jim Ross * Kevin Kelly Ring Announcer * Howard Finkel Image Gallery Raw 9-6-96 1.jpg External links